Waste
by Whoa Tamo
Summary: SLASH, HPDM. Draco is in a band with other Slytherins and Harry goes to their concert in the Great Hall. One-shot.


Summary- Draco's in a band and he sends out a special song to someone. HP/DM, uber fluffy, one-shot.  
  
Rating- PG-13 for mild language.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the song 'Waste' by Phish.  
  
Author Ramblings- For emotional effect, I sincerely suggest listening to the song 'Waste' by Phish while reading this. Also, if you want some cheap laughs, listen to the song 'Baby Bitch' by Ween while reading this as well....it's just kind of funny. Umm....yeah! My other story 'Muggle Mania' has been updated, if you did not see, and it is starting to get slashy! Yay! It's a humor story, but it's getting to be a bit romantic as it goes along....MUWAHAHAHA! Anyway, I hope you like this story, because I really like the song I put into here and it's just kind of...I don't know.....cute. So please, read and review and if you want, read my other story 'Muggle Mania'! Thanks!  
  
Waste  
  
Whoever said making a band strictly out of Slytherins sounded like a good idea was a complete idiot. I mean really, the Slytherins would just bitch on about all sorts of 'problems' and it would just end up to be a screaming match. Harry had heard enough at the 'rehearsals' in the courtyard- Malfoy screaming on most of the time while some other people played their instruments with glum expressions on their faces. Right. Mhm. Let's go check them out in their free concert, shall we? Not.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry had been dragged along by the rest of his dorm. Apparently they thought it would be 'a laugh riot' and 'great for blackmailing twenty years later'. So, with the hopes of failure in the air, the Gryffindor 6th year boys sat down at a small table in The Great Hall while they watched the band tune their instruments.  
  
The band (which was called Darklore) consisted of Blaise Zabini on guitar, Millicent Bulstrode on drums, a new transfer Miro Yuy on bass and Draco Malfoy was the lead singer. For this concert it seemed as though they were going to play a lot of cover songs and a few of their own, but nothing much as the professors wouldn't allow an all-night jam fest.  
  
Harry turned his attention to Ron, who was in the middle of making some comment about needing earplugs, when Malfoy tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco graced Harry with his ever-present smirk. "I'm just making sure you're not here to bother me while I perform, Potter."  
  
The raven haired boy rolled his eyes at the blonde and gave him his own smug look. "Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. Now if you would stop wasting my time..." And with that said he turned his attention back to Ron, who was laughing blatantly at Malfoy.  
  
LATER....  
  
The show had been good so far, and everyone (excluding the professors) loved it when they performed the song 'Baby Bitch', whom Draco dedicated to (his now ex-girlfriend) Pansy Parkinson. Everyone was starting to get a bit tired and restless when suddenly Draco picked up an acoustic guitar and sat on a stool in front of his wand (which was being used as a microphone of sorts). He tuned the acoustic guitar quickly and strummed it a few times to get everyone's attention. The Gryffindor boys stopped their joking about Malfoy's 'singing' (so far they had only heard a lot of yelling, and every time he sang normally he was more-or-less blocked out by the music) when the boy they were talking about spoke into his wand.  
  
"This song is dedicated to someone out there...you know who you are." The boys calmed down and began to make jokes as to what poor girl the song could possibly be about when Draco began to strum a very sweet sounding melody, then began to sing. "Don't want to be an actor pretending on the stage. Don't want to be a writer with my thoughts out on the page. Don't want to be a painter, 'cause everyone comes to look. Don't want to be anything where my life's an open book." Malfoy kept strumming as he began to sing again. "A dream it's true, but I'd see it through, if I could be...wasting my time...with you."  
  
The boy-who-lived narrowed his eyes slightly at the boy singing with a questioning look on his face. He had a weird feeling about this song somehow, but he ignored it as the blonde continued to sing. "Don't want to be a farmer working in the sun. Don't want to be an outlaw always on the run. Don't want to be a climber reaching for the top. Don't want to be anything where I don't know when to stop." Again, he strummed the guitar before continuing his singing. "A dream it's true, but I'd see it through, if I could be...wasting my time....with you."  
  
The other Gryffindor boys looked to one another in question as well, but probably for different reasons then Harry. I mean, it couldn't possi-  
  
"So if I'm inside your head, don't believe what you might have read. You'll see what I might have said, to hear it...." Draco stared directly at Harry as he sang. "Come waste your time with me! Come waste your time with me..." The golden boy of Gryffindor gulped and prayed to anything that would listen that the others wouldn't catch on. I mean it's too coincidental, right? He thought back frantically to what he had said earlier.  
  
'Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. Now if you would stop wasting my time...'  
  
'Now if you would stop wasting my time...'  
  
'Stop wasting my time...'  
  
'Wasting my time...'  
  
Shit.  
  
"So if I'm inside your head, don't believe what you might have read. You'll see what I might have said, to hear it...." Malfoy continued with closed eyes and still strumming that damn guitar of his. "Come waste your time with me! Come waste your time with me......"  
  
Harry felt like something very hard was caught in his throat and it was trying to strangle him as nervousness overtook him. "Come waste your time with me! Come waste your time with me..."  
  
The blonde opened his eyes and gave one last piercing look at Harry. "Come waste your time with me." He ended the song and received a hearty applause from the crowd, which was the band's cue to pack up and end the show. Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville began to head back, but Harry decided to stay behind to figure out something that was troubling him.  
  
Draco Malfoy was feeling extremely queasy, which was a very un- Malfoyish feeling. His insides were churning deep inside him, yet he felt like the lump in his throat would never go away. He had strategically placed his back to the exiting crowd while he put his things away, but spun around when someone tapped his shoulder. 'Oh fuck...Potter.'  
  
Harry looked around them before pulling Draco aside, leading him off of the stage and away from the eyes of any stragglers. "I've to waste my time with you." Harry said lowly so that no one else could over hear him. "I.....I kind of made the connection..."  
  
Draco nodded dumbly. Shhhhit. He hadn't really thought when he started the song, and by the time he noticed what he was exactly doing, it was too late to stop himself. "Oh....I...." He was as nervous as nervous could ever get. His heart was pounding and he had no idea what to do. He had known for a while that he liked Harry, but he never thought he would let his feelings fog up his brain enough to make him do something so STUPID as to dedicate a song to him. He decided to go with the traditional Malfoy approach to problems- pretend they don't exist and go back on your every word. "Well Potter, what makes you so bloody sure that you have a part in this so-called connection?"  
  
Harry was silent. Did he just say...what he thought he said?  
  
"Gods Potter, what kind of joke are you trying to pull? You? A connection? As if there IS a connection, and it's not like you'd even be apart of it if there was one!" He thought back to the conversation they had earlier and his stomach fluttered, but he ignored it and continued his tirade. "That conversation earlier? That was mere coincidence, Potter."  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"You are so self absorbed, Potter! It makes me sick! If anything YOU'RE a waste of MY time, Potter!" Harry's face set into a stony expression as he stood and watched the blonde continue on with why Harry irked him, and how, and when...and so on and so forth. "Then to top it all off, you think...you actually have the nerve to imply that OUR conversation had a connection with the song I sang?! You're so fucking egotistical, and we all thought you hated that attention! You're just a bloody narcissist, aren't you?! All because you're the fucking boy who fucking li-" Draco was ever-so rudely cut off by being pinned against a wall and he was quite rudely shut up by lips pressed against his own. When Harry pulled away from him he looked up with a very shocked look on his face, then smirked. "So.....you found the connection."  
  
Harry nodded to the other boy he had pinned against the wall. "As I stated before, Draco..." He stopped and thought about how weird it sounded to say the other boy's first name, but had a feeling he would be getting quite used to it soon enough. He also had a feeling he could genuinely get used to the other boy. But, first thing's first.....do what you came for. "I've come to waste my time with you."  
  
WOW! Wasn't that just so flufferific? YES IT WAS! OF COURSE IT WAS, DAMNIT! Oh, I would like to give special thanks to Alpha, who helped me out when I got stuck....even though this is a really short story, it was pretty hard to write. Yep.......well, to amuse you, here are Miro and Hello to babble on about NOTHING! Yay! Take it away, girls!  
  
Hello- First of all, I would like to point out I am not a girl.  
  
Miro- You practically are.  
  
Hello- I am not! I mean just because I'm bisexual-  
  
Miro- Gay.  
  
Hello- -does not mean I can't be one of the guys!  
  
Miro- Dude, look at your shirt.  
  
Hello- What about it?!  
  
Miro- Dude it says 'Hello Kinky' on it!  
  
Hello- Maybe I LIKE cats Miro, have you ever thought of that?!  
  
Miro- EW!  
  
Hello- UGH! YOU SICKO!  
  
Whoa- Stop it you two! Hello, you are a big strong man who likes cats in a completely platonic way, and Miro, you are a sick bitch who likes to annoy people. Are you guys happy now?  
  
Miro and Hello- Yes!  
  
Whoa- Aye yaye yaye....just for this fiasco you're not getting paid.  
  
Miro- WHY THE BLOODY FUCK NOT?!  
  
Whoa- Rosco.....Bolvo......knock some sense into these guys.  
  
Rosco- ::A big scary man with weird scars on his face:: Are we having trouble with finances again, Miss Tamo?  
  
Bolvo- ::Also a big scary man, only his nose is crooked:: Yeah, does we gots ta do some business?  
  
Miro- Nope, we're fine!  
  
Hello- I dunno, I mean I honestly haven't been paid in mon- ::Gets cut off my Miro::  
  
Whoa- Rosco! Bolvo! Get the fuck outta here!! ::Shakes fist at them::  
  
Rosco and Bolvo- ::Run of whimpering::  
  
Whoa- REVIEW, OR I GET PSYCHIC ON YOUR ASS!  
  
Over and out from Whoa Tamo, Psychic Spade. 


End file.
